Highschool DxD: Яe-birth/Skills and Attributes
Skills and Attributes are denominations given to special and unique traits, either inherited or learned, that characters in DxD: R have. While not exactly formal abilities or techniques, such skills and Attributes are categorized and given to certain individuals to measure and describe their dangerousness and risk one has by confronting such. With the exception of the Neo-Great Satans and the current Seraph, whose main skills and attributes can be categorized as "∞"(Immeasurable), each one of them are given a rank from E'''(the lowest) to '''S(The Highest), the nuanses between each letter be represented by either a plus(+) or Minus(-) symbol. Attributes Attribute(属性; Zokusei) can be translated as "a quality or feature regarded as a characteristic or inherent part of someone or something". By being either given, taught or inherited, Attributes are characteristics and traits in certain beings which can be traced back to their specific mental conditions, behavior or simple existence. Naturally, high-class devils or angels excels at least in one of those, and the title of Great Satan or Seraph is given to those who have reached a particular level in such. Pride Pride(傲慢; Gōman) is "an attitude of superiority manifested in an overbearing manner or in presumptuous claims or assumptions". While such attribute is considered a negative trait and many times has proven to be the root of one's downfall, Pride and Arrogance are both highly treasured and important triaits in a devil, as their pride and honour would most of the time make them yearn even more prestige and recognition. Those who have Pride are driven mostly by it, and such arrogance and search for self might trigger one to develop a Absolute Terror Zone ability. Naturally, High-class devils exceed in the Pride-Attribute. Endurance Endurance(我慢; Gaman) does not translate here as "resistance to pain, blows or physical trauma", but rather the demonstration of one's mental strength in face of adversity, which dictates perseverance, patience, tolerance, or self-denial. In other words, individuals with High Endurance are capable of maintaining a control over their emotions and urges through self-control and discipline in order to reach the best outcome in a rather stoic form. Naturally, Devils and Gods are not very inclined in Endurance, as Angels are mostly prone of such. Killing Intent Killing Intent(殺気; Sakki) is described as a palpable feeling of dread and despair one is able to project onto their peers with the intention of harm or even death. Unlike mental strength and endurance, killing intent is mostly provoked instinctively, although one is able to hone such ability in order to avoid detection or to target it onto a particular person. Those who can freely control their Killing Instinct can project it onto others as a form of intimidation or in order to test one's power and Endurance against it, since individuals with strong will and Endurance are able to withstand one's Killing Intent, if not completely ignore it. Individuals with particularly strong Killing Intents can cause the victim to be paralized by fear, to flee or surrender out of subconcious pressure or even warp one's sense of reality and fantasy and cause horrific hallucinations out of fear, which can also break one's resolution in the face of their power. Other effects includes a sense of despair or dread onn the surroundings and fleeing animals. Charisma Charisma(カリスマ; Karisuma) is said to be "a compelling attractiveness or charm that can inspire devotion in others". As such, Charisma is the attribute that makes one endearing and worthy of admiration or devotation among their peers. Naturally, King and Rulers are said to have a natural power to attract the attention and positive feedback from others, while loners and those of High Killing Intent are said to have low charisma. A natural gift attributed to the Gremory, Sairaorg Bael and Issei Hyoudou, Charisma is also highly valued to leaders of religions or pantheons since the survival of their race depends on the level of their followers. Egoism Egoism(自我主義; Jiga Shuri) is "an ethical theory that treats self-interest as the foundation of morality". As such, individuals with High Egoism are said to be highly dangerous since it is nigh-impossible to be reasonable with, sometimes even be able to convince others to join their point of view. The higher the rank, the more difficult one would be to convince, change or sympathize with others. However, Egoism as an attribute can be highly benefitial in some cases, like with the Satan Zoroaster Leviathan, whose set mind and self-interest makes him a highly skilled negotiator diplomatist. Vampires and those with vampiric blood are naturally prone to an agoistic behavior. Harem Attribute Harem Attribute(ハレム属性; Haremu zokusei) is a newly developed Attribute which is said to be the 'easiness one has in adquiring a superior number of admires or lovers within their reach'. Either by direct, indirect, exterior, ulterior motivations or developed relationships, those of high Harem Attributes can easily make others fall for their charm, therefore being able to attract members of the opposite sex with ease depending on their rank. Appeal Appeal (アピール; Apīru) ''can be considered the mother category of the Harem Attribute. As such, appeal is the superficial version of charisma in some ways but enough description to have its own category. Basically, a person with a high appeal can attract the attention of others by their demeanor or appearance and in some cases even control and manipulate them by aluring them with their charms and behavior, which can be only be countered against a high level of pride and Endurance. Many men and women would claim that they were fighting for a noble reason besides their former enemies when in reality they just wanted to cup a feel or have fell for one's charms. Appeal can be physical, mental, oral or even supernatural as seem with Ichijou's supernatural attraction to breasts due to his Level Zero Technique and link with both Yagura and Issei Hyoudou. Raven Phenex's tsundere behavior and Lucrezia Onoskelis' overall melancholic personality makes her also very appealing for others, either by sympathy or amusement and search. Those who use appeal as a weapon, such as Midaller Stolas, are usually frown upon. Naturally, fallen angels and devils possesses high levels of appeal. Gods and other supernatural beings are also prone to such, but humans were known to possess a certain level of appeal as well. Skills '''Skills'''(能力; Nōryoku) ''are the "ability to use one's knowledge effectively and readily in execution or performance". Unlike "Attributes", Skills are instead the inherited abilities from one's knowledge and living experiences, which are honed through out one's life by either training or conditions, making it a more exterior and diverse set of classification. A higher ranking on certain skills do not necessarily means a higher chance of victory over one's inferior other, but nonetheless some of them are decisive in the overall result in a conflict. Ichijou Tsukino's skills. Berolina Gremory's skills. Kurama's skills. Annabelle Hellsing's skills. Tasha Campbell's skills. Liu Bei's skills. Guan Yu's skills. Whiswain's skills. Moon Eun-Yeong's skills. Category:Fanon Terminology